.hack//Re: Quantum
.hack//Re: Quantum '''is the new television anime series, also a remade version of the original OVA series with the same name and spin-off story which interconnected the timeline between '''Bullet story and ReCODE -Beyond the World-''' story which also follows the ending E route of '.hack//LINK -Chrono Link-.' The story follows a high-school girl Asumi Aida who was a player behind character PC, Sakuya who enjoy the online game with her friends, until they got caught with extreme phenomenon of The World that happens in the Christmas day and decides to work together to find the cause while meeting with the mysterious cat PC, Hermit. Anime series will be split-cour which had 25 episodes and divided into 12 episodes. The story will also adapt to the manga story of '.hack//Quantum -Introduction-', while expands its story element with a brand-new story arc. Introduction of .hack//Re: Quantum The remade version of the original OVA .hack//Quantum which was released back in 2010 produced by Kinema Citrus, which now became a TV Anime series produced by 'Lerche 'which had over 25 episodes and will be split cour into 12 episodes which adapting the story from '.hack//QUANTUM -Introduce-' and '''.hack//QUANTUM. As 3 episode OVA has been expanded which bringing a lot new story development toward characters itself, the first season will be a completely new story set prior to the event of QUANTUM, showing Asami login into The World for the first time set in R:3 which taking place in 2020 A.D the same setting as .hack//RIVES anime, which bringing a new and familiar character to appear in the anime series, while the three final episodes will set during the Crisis of The World R:3. While the second season will adapting its story of QUANTUM which set in 2022 around Christmas day while expanding its story element with adding a new and its familiar characters while how it will be connected to ReCODE -Beyond The World-. The Third Season will take place in 2025 after the event of .hack//Versus -Integrity Code-''' which continuing on Sakuya and Hermit story, while discovering her the truth behind the death of her childhood friend that connected to the Black Forest and Neah. Synopsis First Season In 2020 A.D. the story begins with the young girl ''Asumi Aida'' who used to be anti-social and been shunned by her friend at school, but she only had her childhood friend, ''Okita Nazuhito'' who invited her to play The World R:3 in order to her soulless emotion into happiness fills with joy, while learning how to make friend in the online game. As Asumi Aida's PC as '''Sakuya and Okita Nazuhito as Hermit, they play the online game and met many different obstacles like fighting the monster, exploring the dungeon, and accepting the quest together. Until one day, they arrived in the mysterious hidden area, the Black Forest which themselves become very unaware of the atmosphere, the two of them desire to discover the mystery behind that area. Second Season Two years after the Crisis of The World R:3 and the Akashic Records Incident, Asumi is now a high school student, continue to devoted her life to play the new version of The World known as R:X online game and her PC as Sakuya, and this time she now had a new friend, Iori Ikuta '''''with her character PC as '''Tobias and 'Eri Etou 'with her character PC as '''Mary.' Still didn't get over with the death of Okita but through that inspiration had made her become optimistic and cheerful just like he did to her and made a two friend she can hang out with even though she had made the trouble to her classmate for being so picky. But, suddenly during their adventure, she met with a mysterious cat PC who had the same name PC as Okita, Hermit '''which a cat as his appearance as an illegal PC, and once again arrived in the Black Forest which the same place where it leads to Okita's death, and once again the phenomenon happens in ''The World R:X''. Third Season A week after the '''VS The World incident, Asumi still didn't get a hold with how Neah '''knew about Sakuya's real-world name identity, in addition, her PC begun acting strangely ever since she awakens dangerous power of Quantum and causing her PC to begin unstable in worse way, Hermit decides to help Sakuya to discover behind distortion of her PC with help from '''Tobias. Meanwhile, 'Neah '''bringing toward his plan to manipulate Sakuya's PC, while observing her movement in order to obtain the power of Quantum, and with Aura's disappearance once again in The World he makes a free move with many strategies in the hope to making his plan very successful. Just for a while, Reiko who is now using her character PC as Pi inform Sakuya regarding about the classified confidential report regarding the mystery truth behind Okita Nazuhito's death and believed with revealed from its report that his body never been found in a hospital, but rather PC, and was covered by CC Corp. His mystery survival connected to Quantum and the Black Forest, she decides to find the truth behind his death and the truth behind Neah. Characters Main Characters * Asami Aida/Sakuya First Season * Okita Nazuhito/Hermit * Gugrid * Noel * Kino-21 * CC * Jen * Kruger * Akira Yoshinori/Leon (Introduced only in One Episode) * Tokio Kuryuu/Tokio (Introduced only in One Episode) Second Season * Iori Ikuta/Tobias * Eri Etou/Mary * Shamrock * Hermit * Smith * IYOTEN * Asta * Bullman * Sophia * Geek * Sol Third Season * Naxos * Jean * KK * Urania * Pi * Kruger * Neah Episode First Season Episode 1 ''Gray Episode 2 Loosely Adventure Episode 3 Black Forest Episode 4 Festival Episode 5 Tragedy of Circus Episode 6 Lone Target Episode 7 Inspicable Episode 8 Precious Memories Episode 9 Drown Episode 10 Crisis Episode 11 Despair Episode 12 Final Smile Episode OVA Once Again in The World Second Season Episode 1 Walking party Episode 2 One Sin Episode 3 The Cat Episode 4 Undoubtful Episode 5 Wired Prisoner Episode 6 Lost Way Episode 7 Loss of Despair Episode 8 Donor Episode 9 The World End Pallbearer Episode 10 Stain of the Beast Episode 11 Hope Episode 12 A New Smile Third Season Episode 1 The White Episode 2 Suspicious Episode 3 The Truth Episode 4 Optimistic or Pessimistic Episode 5 Choice Episode 6 Adult Episode 7 Time of the End Episode 8 Sin of Overbearer Episode 9 Neah Episode 10 Promise Episode 11 Heart Episode 12 A Unforgettable Smile Category:.hack